<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream About Somewhere by theskullofhorror666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679358">Dream About Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskullofhorror666/pseuds/theskullofhorror666'>theskullofhorror666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger Things Have Happened [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, COVID-19, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ, M/M, Pandemics, Pansexual Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskullofhorror666/pseuds/theskullofhorror666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14 years after the events of Stranger Things Have Happened, Rory tries to help Jett move past his breakup by getting him back out on the dating scene….what little of it there is in the afterlife.<br/>When the brothers meet the new girl at the bar, whose drive to find her recently deceased sister is all too familiar to Rory, they’re equally shocked to learn about the events leading up to the sisters’ deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kostya/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger Things Have Happened [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those of you reading them, yes I will still be updating my other fics on a regular basis. <br/>This fic has just been burning in my head for the longest time, and I have to get a jump on it before I start rushing through my current fics to start it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory sat stubbornly at the foot of his brother’s bed, for about the fourth time this week, in yet another feeble attempt to get him out of bed and take his mind off of things.<br/>
“I said FUCK OFF, Rory!” Jett’s muffled voice retorted through his pillow.<br/>
“Not until you get out for a while, even if it’s just to have a couple drinks with me.”<br/>
“I promise you, that’s not coming off the way you’re intending it to!” He pointed out. “And since when do you drink, anyway.”<br/>
“Trust me, you’re starting to push me to it.” Rory teased, tugging at his brother’s blanket. “Come onnn.”<br/>
“I said NO, Rory. Besides don’t you have an anniversary to celebrate?”<br/>
“Not your problem.” Rory insisted. “Besides, Kostya understands. We can celebrate later.”<br/>
“You wanna wind up where I’m at? Keep thinking shit like that.”<br/>
Rory shook his head. “How bout <em>I</em> worry about <em>my</em> relationship and you worry about getting out of bed?”<br/>
“Why the fuck do you think I’m here in the first place?” Jett, becoming more agitated, groaned into his pillow.<br/>
“My point exactly, now get up.” Rory chuckled.<br/>
Jett mumbled something incoherent under his breath. “Fine, if I get up, will you leave me alone?”<br/>
Rory, slightly satisfied, half smiled. “Getting up would be a start.”<br/>
Jett mumbled something else that Rory couldn’t quite make out as he inched the pillow away from his face and reluctantly sat up. “There, satisfied?”<br/>
“Almost.” Rory nodded. “Now you gotta get out of bed.<br/>
Jett shook his head and held up two fingers. “Two drinks...MAXIMUM.” He emphasized, sliding his legs off the side of the bed. “...then I’m coming back here and going back to bed!”<br/>
Rory threw his hands up in surrender. “That’s all I ask.” He stood up and made his way to the door. “Meet you downstairs.”<br/>
Jett rolled his eyes but proceeded to grab some clothes up off of the floor to throw on before he headed out himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett took a swig of his beer as soon as the bartender brought it over.<br/>
“Alright, I guess the beer helps a little bit.” He shrugged. “Suppose you get a point for that.”<br/>
Rory sipped from his. “And are these points redeemable?”<br/>
“Point.” Jett corrected, putting up his pointer finger. “You get one point for now…” He took another swig. “....and maybe….if you’re lucky…..and it’ll keep you off my back.” He muttered that last part to himself.<br/>
“,,,,Aaand I’ll take it. See, it’s not as bad as you thought.”<br/>
Jett just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have what they’re having.” A young, brunette woman who was taking a seat near the end of the bar and glancing toward us told the bartender. He nodded and came back with her drink.</p><p>Jett and Rory came around just enough to know most of the regulars that came in and out of here, this girl wasn’t one of them...that either of them could recognize.<br/>
She wore a black denim hooded jacket over the tee shirt she was wearing and her hair was just long enough to fall below the red bandanna which she removed from the bottom half of her face only once the bartender had brought her her drink.</p><p>She gave a small wave and stood up to sit closer to where they were sitting when she caught them glancing back over her way.<br/>
“I have to start wrapping my head back around the concept of not having to space out so much from other people.” She chuckled nervously, taking a seat next to the guys. “I’m Nica.”<br/>
“Rory.” He greeted, offering his hand out to shake and nodding his head toward Jett. “That’s my brother Jett.”<br/>
She waved to him as he gave a small wave back. “Nice to meet ya.”<br/>
Rory nodded. “So, I take it you don’t get out much?”<br/>
Nica shrugged. “Has anyone, these days? …...prior to ending up…” she made a motion with her hand. “...well, here, I mean.”<br/>
Rory shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Jett and I have been here a while.”<br/>
Jett just scoffed and cracked open another bottle.<br/>
“Sorry to hear that.” Nica replied, sympathetically.<br/>
“It is what it is.” Jett shrugged.<br/>
Nica nodded, not quite sure what to say next.<br/>
“Nice bandanna.” Rory commented.<br/>
“Thanks. It’s more from force of habit though, really.” Nica explained.<br/>
“How’s that?” Rory asked.<br/>
“Man, it shows that you two have been here a while.” She shook her head. “Most places of business require them due to the current situation.”<br/>
“What kind of situation?” Jett asked, now semi interested.<br/>
“The virus kind.” She answered. “Highly contagious. Hard to find anyone to be around, most people have been isolating themselves since March. I tried that, not like there was much else to do anyway with everything shut down and look where it got me.” She set her bottle back down. “You can’t even even turn on a TV anymore without the same fuckin <em>staying home saves lives</em> or <em>we’re in this together message.</em> She added that last part in a mocking tone. “It’s endless.”<br/>
“Well, now I feel awkward complaining about a staticy TV.” Rory chuckled.<br/>
“Oh <em>do</em> you do that?” Jett added, sarcastically. “I hadn’t noticed.<br/>
Nica chuckled at that. “A staticy TV sounds pretty damn good to me.”<br/>
Jett gave a dry chuckle back at that.<br/>
“I guess my sister didn’t take it much better.” Nica continued. “Friend of mine told me a girl matching her description offed shortly after I did.”<br/>
Jett looked to Rory before looking back to her. “Sorry to hear that.” He said.<br/>
‘Thanks..” She nodded. “I keep hoping I’ll run into her. Bars have always been more her scene than mine.”<br/>
“...Well, maybe if you had some help looking for her…” Rory suggested.<br/>
Nica shrugged. “Help from who? I barely know anyone around here, besides my roommate.”<br/>
“Frooom a couple of friendly strangers at the bar?” Rory shook his head, as if to erase what just fell out of his mouth. “..That sounded less creepy in my head.” He chuckled nervously. “But regardless, the offer still stands.”<br/>
“I appreciate the gesture, however it’s put.” She chuckled. “...but I just couldn’t ask you to. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”<br/>
“You could let us try.” Rory suggested.<br/>
Nica shook her head as she considered it. “I don’t know...I’ll think about it, alright.”<br/>
Rory nodded. ‘Fair enough.” He picked up a nearby napkin and a pen, glancing back toward Jett. “Want me to give her yours or mine?”<br/>
Jett shot him a look, catching what his brother seemed to be onto. “Yours will do.”<br/>
“Alright.” He shrugged, scribbling his phone number across it to give to her. “Take as much time as you need, and let us know what you decide.”<br/>
She nodded, taking the napkin from him. “Thank you.”<br/>
Jett shook his head behind Rory’s back.<br/>
Nica looked at her watch and moved to stand up. “I should get going, I told my friend I’d walk her home after her shift”<br/>
Rory nodded. “Alright. Good meeting you.”<br/>
“You too.” She answered. “Rory, Jett.” She half smiled before she left.<br/>
Jett waved, turning back to shoot Rory another look when she was out of sight.<br/>
“I see what you’re up to.”<br/>
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rory claimed.<br/>
“Alright, so that <em>we</em>  business and asking if we should give her <em>my</em> number was <em>not </em>you trying to set me up then?”<br/>
“I am just trying to pay something forward here.” If you recall, it was a stranger's favor that brought me back to you when you got here. And quite frankly, I'm a little insulted at the insinuation.”<br/>
Jett sighed. “Alright, I’m sorry.”<br/>
Rory shrugged. “But hey, if something <em>happens</em> to happen in the meantime….”<br/>
“No. no.” Jett sighed. “Stranger’s favor. Let’s leave it at that.”<br/>
“Fair enough.” Rory shrugged. “...for now, anyway.”<br/>
Jett shook his head, setting his bottle down as he stood up. “Alright, two drinks. Two drinks max, that was the deal.”<br/>
“That, it was.” Rory sighed, taking his second one to go. “Alright, a deal’s a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jett, who’d crashed on his couch after the bar the previous night, awoke just a little before noon to a knock at his front door.<br/>He groaned and looked at his watch, turning back over. “FUCK OFF, Rory!” he called out. “I let you drag me out last night, that was my obligatory social interaction for the week!”<br/>No response….except for another knock at the door.<br/>He muttered something under his breath as he got up and went to the door.<br/>He opened it and trailed off mid-sentence when he realized it wasn’t Rory, but the girl from the bar the previous night.<br/>“Jesus, Rory! Don’t you ever-<em> “Well, this isn’t awkward…” </em> He thought to himself.<br/>“This a bad time?” She asked.<br/>“No, no..” He rubbed his eyes, still only barely functioning so, in his opinion, early. “You’re fine. I just thought you were Rory.”<br/>“What gave it away?” She teased.<br/>“Ha ha.” He remarked sarcastically. “Say, speaking of him, he didn’t put you up to this, right?”<br/>She looked slightly puzzled now. “Up to what?”<br/>He shook his head. “Nothing, not important, ahh…”<br/>“....Nica.” She finished for him.<br/>“Nica…” He nodded. “Right...ahh, you wanna come in? Or…?”<br/>“Can I? I mean...I don’t have long, I just wanted to ask you something.”<br/>“Right….right. Wait, how’d you get my address?”<br/>“Old friend of yours at the bar, some old roommate or something?”<br/>“Jade?”<br/>“Right.”She answered. “Jade...yeah, I got talking to her, she mentioned she’d had a roommate that sounded somethin like you.”<br/>“Right..” He chuckled. “Some people would call that stalking.”<br/>“Iiis one of those people you?”<br/>“Depends on what you’re here to ask me.” He smirked and then shook his head, as if to shake off a thought. “Sorry, I’m being rude. Did you want something to drink or something?”<br/>I’m good, thanks.” She chuckled.<br/>He nodded. “Sooo, what’s up?”<br/>“You remember at the bar I mentioned I was sort of looking for my sister...and my sort of, I mean I was just kind of hoping chance would do the work for me.” She laughed nervously.<br/><em>Aaaand my little brother tried to play matchmaker? How could I forget?</em>,  He wanted to say. Instead he went with, “It rings a bell, now that you mention it.”<br/>“Right, well I <em>think</em> I may have <em>something</em> of a lead here. Could be nothing, but I have to be able to say I tried, right.”<br/>“Well, <em>may</em> have <em>something</em> is usually better than definitely have nothing.” Jett agreed.<br/>“I knew I came to the right place.” She smiled, pulling some papers which had notes scrawled all across them out of her jacket. “So, in talking to your friend, Jade, she mentioned this girl she’s been seeing….name’s not important…” She added, despite clearly having taken a second to think about it. “...who has this friend who works at this diner-”<br/>“Ah, <em>this</em> friend’s name wouldn’t happen to be Liv or Olivia, would it?” He interrupted.<br/>“...No...why?”<br/>“Bout as important as Jade’s girlfriend’s name.” He shrugged. “Sorry, continue.”<br/>She nodded. “...anyway, she mentioned this girl’s name was Kiersley….”<br/>“....Uh huh…”<br/>Nica shrugged. “I know it’s a stretch to even think it, but it’s not that common of a name, so I’m hoping this could be my shot to reconnect with her...What do you think.”<br/>Jett chuckled. “..I think you wouldn’t have tracked down some guy, who you just met at a bar, at 11:30 in the morning if you seriously thought there wasn’t enough of a chance. I mean...no offense, you just don’t look like the type.”<br/>Nica chuckled back. “You are absolutely right...granted, I’m dead already, so I figured the chances of you killing me were significantly slim….not that you seem like the type.”<br/>He laughed. “I’m not, but you can never be too careful. Anyway, where do I come into all of this?”<br/>“Well...I don’t have a car, like I said, I haven’t been here all that long.”<br/>“Right.” He recalled. “So, you were counting on that I would?”<br/>“Well, I was hoping.”<br/>“Right, well ah..mine’s in the shop..” He explained. “So, not much good it would do you, for a while anyway.”<br/>“Probably not…” She chuckled nervously.<br/>“I’ll run it by my brother though. He knows some people around here, he may be able to help you out.”<br/>“That’d be great.” She agreed. “I mean, I know he gave me his number and all, but...I don’t know, it’d feel weird.”<br/>“Well, he has a boyfriend, if that’s what you mean.” Jett shrugged.<br/>Nica laughed. “Be that as it may, I actually meant that I kinda got the sense...thaaat he was a little to eager to..uh, for lack of a better word, pass me off onto you.”<br/>Jett shook his head. “So, you did pick up on that.”<br/>“My sister’s kiiinda the same way, it wouldn’t be the first time.” She explained. “At one point, when we were kids, I convinced her I was a lesbian just to get her to stop.”<br/>“And did it work?” Jett chuckled.<br/>“Not really.” She laughed. “Cause after a while, she just started trying to set me up with girls.”<br/>“Hey, you gotta appreciate the support.” He chuckled.<br/>She nodded. “True..and I mean, it wasn’t that far from the truth. I do like girls, just not exclusively.”<br/>“Right.”<br/>She smiled. “Anyway, I should get out of your hair, I gotta take off anyway. Can I give you my number though, and you can let me know about the car thing?” She added, shuffling a napkin from the bar out of her pocket.<br/>He nodded. “You can, and I’ll give ya my number if you’d like, so you know that it’s me.”<br/>“I would.” She answered.<br/>He just nodded and looked around for a notepad while she wrote out her number for him.”<br/>She handed it to him as he patted his pockets for a pen. “You can use mine, if you need it.”<br/>He took the pen from her. “..Thanks.”<br/>She gathered up the rest of her things as he wrote down his and then handed it to her.<br/>“Thank you so  much. I-I really appreciate this.” She said.<br/>He half smiled. “Just paying it forward. Someone did it for my brother when I first got here.”<br/>“All the same.” She answered as she started to head out the door.<br/>“Ahh, wait. One more thing…” He added as she started to walk off.<br/>She turned around.<br/>“.....What made you decide to ask me...I mean, not as in as opposed to my brother, I just mean in general.”<br/>She shrugged. “I don’t know...You looked kinda lost just sitting there….figured you could use a friend.”<br/>He sighed. “That’s a fair assessment, I suppose.”<br/>She nodded sympathetically. “See ya around.”<br/>He gave her a small wave. “Bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just A Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke took a swig of the beer he was sipping on. “Alright, what about that guy, right there?” He pointed out, across the bar.<br/>Rory rolled his eyes. “Remind me what you see in this game.”<br/>“Ahh, come on! It’s interesting.” <br/>“I think you think the <em>girl</em> who introduced you to this game is interesting.” Rory chuckled.<br/>He shrugged. “I mean, I can't say you're <em>totally</em> wrong.” He chuckled. “but, come on. Just answer it.”<br/>Rory rolled his eyes again but looked back at the guy who’d just come in and sat down near the end of the bar. “I don’t know…..he’s adjusted his sleeves a couple times, so maybe he cut?”<br/>Luke looked over again at the man in question. “Why don’t you go over and-”<br/>“Nope!” Rory interrupted. “Not going that far.”<br/>“Not going <em>how</em> far?: Jett interrupted from behind both of them.<br/>“Jesus, Jett!” Rory exclaimed from being startled.<br/>“Hey, look what the cat dragged in!” Luke remarked. “How you doin, man?”<br/>“I’ve been worse. Luke, right?”<br/>Luke nodded, taking another sip off his beer. “In the flesh...well, somewhat.”<br/>Jett nodded. “Mind if I sit?”<br/>“Yes, very much.” Rory teased. “Ha ha. Nah, go for it.”<br/>Jett rolled his eyes as he sat down.<br/>“So, what brings you out of the house without me draggin ya?” Rory asked.<br/>“Your little friend paid me a visit this morning.”<br/>“Which frie-” Rory started to ask before it hit him. “Ahhh, ah..what’s her name?”<br/>“Nica.”<br/>“Nica! That’s right.” Rory recalled. “So, how’d that go?”<br/>“Well, for starters. She knew that you were trying to set us up.” Jett looked to his brother, unamused.<br/>“My bad….” Rory sighed. “Anyway, go on…”<br/>“Anyway...she said she wants my help finding her sister...and specifically, a car.”<br/>“I see….” Rory seemed to consider this for a moment. “..Well, how soon do you need it?”<br/>Jett shrugged. “She wanted to leave as soon as possible, I told her I needed the day to think about it and see if I could get one.”<br/>“Well, tomorrow’s a no go for ours. Kostya’s driving us up to see his family.”<br/>“That’s still so fuckin weird.” Jett remarked. “Alright, well what about you?” He gestured at Luke.<br/>“Ah, car, sure. Me, not so much. Last time almost cost me my job….no offense.”<br/>“None taken.” Jett chuckled. “Wouldn’t you need it to get to said job though.”<br/>Luke shook his head. “Not really. I mean, I live so close, I end up walking most days anyway.”<br/>“...And you’re sure it wouldn’t be a bother?” He asked.<br/>“Positive. It’s all yours.” Luke reassured.<br/>“Thanks man, I owe ya one.”<br/>“Don’t mention it.” He looked down at his watch. “Hey listen, I gotta call it a day. But call me tomorrow. Alright.”<br/>“You got it!”<br/>“Cool, see ya.” <br/>“Bye.” Rory waited til he was out of sight before turning back to his brother with a smirk.<br/>“Don’t even <em>start!</em>” Jett insisted.<br/>“What?” Rory shrugged. “I’m just sayin-”<br/>“It’s <em>just</em> a favor, Rory. Let’s just leave it at that.”<br/>“Alright, whatever you say…..”<br/>“Thank you. He sighed.<br/>“.....For nowww…”<br/>Jett stood up from his seat. “That’s it, I’m gone.”<br/>“Aww, come on man! I’m just teasing!” Rory insisted.<br/>“Not in the mood!” He called out on his way out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s open!” Jett called out when he awoke to a knock at the door. “...by default, damn lock doesn’t work.” He yawned, sleepily sitting up on his couch while Luke let himself in.<br/>“Alright, so, car’s out in front, and here’s the key.”<br/>“Thanks again, man. You need me to give you a ride back?” Jett offered.<br/>“Nah, thanks though. I had a friend of mine follow me here, she’ll take me back.”<br/>“...Famous last words…” Jett muttered under his breath.<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“Nothing.” Jett sighed. “Anyway, Nica allegedly has something of a lead, so we shouldn’t need it for more than a day, maybe two. I’ll let ya know when we’re on our way back, though.”<br/>Luke nodded. “That’s fine, yeah just keep me in the loop.”<br/>“Will do.”<br/>“Alright, I guess I’ll see you around then.”<br/>Jett waved as he took off. “See ya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nica came running out of her apartment, almost right on the dot, a short while after Jett had pulled up.<br/>“Sorry, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” She chuckled nervously.<br/>“You’re fine.” Jett reassured, adjusting his seat back to the sitting up position. “Really, I just got here early...however that happened.”<br/>“I feel you.” Nica chuckled as she set a couple things in the back and slid into the front passenger seat. “On a scale of early bird to night owl, I fall somewhere right around permanently exhausted pigeon.”<br/>Jett chuckled as he started up the car.. “Yeah, that sounds about right. So, where to first?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>